Surprsing a Psychic, Lying to an Empath
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: My version of Jasper purposing to Alice. Alice is angry that Jasper is taking so long to pop the question. Will she still say yes even though she's angry that it took him so long to finally ask?


Every glare, every impatient sigh only made me love Alice more. If looks could kill I would be cold dead right now. Alice had been turning and glaring at me every five minutes now. Almost as if she were waiting for me. Waiting for something to happen, but when everything remained silent and the only sound to enter our ears were the chirps of the birds, she would sigh impatiently. Her glares and sighs were getting closer together as time dragged on. Almost like a mother in labor, her contractions. Alice would turn to glare that evil stare at me every five minutes. And in between those five minutes she would replace the glare with the sigh. Now her actions were only two minutes apart. She was waiting for something to happen and I wasn't sure what. I would have given Alice anything in my power if she would just tell me what was wrong.

"Alice," I sighed. My voice was shaking from the intensity of her anger. She hadn't realized yet that when she was angry, I felt the same emotions. Our atmosphere has been quite stressful for the last hour.

"What." She snapped, turning sharply around only to give me that glare she has been giving me. My two minutes must have been up.

"Your angry." I said softly, not asking. I knew she was angry so there was no reason to ask.

"No, I'm not." Her tone, annoyed.

I walked up to her slowly, as to not startle her. With the emotions she was expressing, I was afraid to make the wrong move. "Your trying to lie to an empath about your emotions. Not the smartest move." A grin pulled at my lips, humor in my voice but Alice indicated no humor herself.

"Your trying to surprise a psychic." I stopped where I was, staring at her. It was true. I was going to try to surprise Alice with a proposal. I was ready to make the next step in our relationship. However, my ability to pop out the question was the one thing my vampire self would not allow me to do. I was honestly nervous, and Alice's constant anger and hatred towards me was not helping.

She turned back around, stomping away without saying another word. "Alice, stop." She didn't listen, only kept walking at a pace that would make any human stop and stare.

"Alice," I was practically jumping up and down with nerves. A lump in my throat, my voice shaking, my hands running through my blonde hair as I stood in the same spot watching the woman I love walk away.

I ran at full speed to put myself in front of Alice. She stopped and looked up at me, her expression and emotions still annoyed.

She stepped to the right, as to step around me. I stepped in front of her.

She stepped to the left, I stepped in front of her. I finally took both her arms in my hands and looked her sternly in the eyes. "Marry me." I said, continuing the stare towards her. Her annoyed emotions did not falter. "No." She said confidently, smiling like it was almost funny. She was still angry, I could see that. So the answer that she provided me with didn't hurt me.

"Alice." I said warily, looking at her. Her stern look of confidence and cockiness was not faltering and this was making me angry.

"Marry. Me." I said, holding her arms tighter. She didn't wince, only smiled crookedly and watching with cocky eyes.

"Nope."

Before I could respond, I embraced her in a passionate kiss. A kiss that was like no other. The sparks flew like a forest fire. She was pushing against me, rejecting me. But I had put up with enough from her today. I decided that if I wanted to kiss her, I would.

She pushed at a lot at first, humming in my mouth her complaints. As I ignored them and leaned into her, deepening the kiss, she remained quiet and only kissed me back. Her anger slowly vanishing into nothing.

I slowly leaned back. Our breathing was uneven, her hair messed up the slightest. She swallowed loudly, looking up at me. I looked down sheepishly unsure of what to say. Would she leave me? Now that I had stooped to the level of forcing myself on her, would she not want me anymore? Kissing her that way, forcefully, was the first charge I had taken since we had met. She was always the leader, I was the follower. It was just the way things were and I never denied them. She was a good leader and I was good at following her. I had already told her I would follow her anywhere, whether she wanted me or not and it always brought her pure joy at the thought.

I sighed, and looked into her eyes once more. "Alice, will you marry me?" My words were precise and each said carefully.

Her voice was soft once more and she was no longer angry.

"Of course I will."


End file.
